<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heroes by smolcaptaincorgi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019969">Heroes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolcaptaincorgi/pseuds/smolcaptaincorgi'>smolcaptaincorgi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I'll do this later, Multi, this is my fifth time doing tags and I just want to post it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:29:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolcaptaincorgi/pseuds/smolcaptaincorgi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another fundamental rule of the universe is that two contradictory things cannot be true at the same time. A person cannot be alive and not alive at the same time, for example. Which is exactly what was happening.</p><p>What happens when a fundamental law of the universe is broken? Things fall apart. The universes start merging. And when that happens, one must prevail.</p><p>(Or: Thanos snaps his fingers at the end of Endgame and creates a new universe, but it doesn't go exactly as planned.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heroes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ayo wassup I'm writing again so have fun I guess</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I am...inevitable,” said Thanos, the power of the six Infinity Stones coursing through him. Tony cried, “NO!” just as he snapped and the universe went white. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything, everywhere disappeared in the blink of an eye. A new universe was created just as quickly. A universe where there were no superpowers and no superheroes, no one who could fight Thanos. The gauntlet was destroyed, but it didn’t matter. Nothing could stop him. The Avengers, Ravagers, Guardians, Asgardians and all the other heroes in the galaxy were no more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or so he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Avengers could never truly &lt;eid&gt;. As a fundamental rule of the universe, there were always heroes, always people who would stand up for what they believed in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when Thanos snapped for the second time, the Stones had to do what he commanded them to. But the Soul Stone kept the heroes’ souls, and imbued them into new bodies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, they had no memories of their old universe, and no powers or fancy tech. But they would always have the nagging feeling something wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>right.</span>
  </em>
  <span> That everything had been moved an inch to the left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another fundamental rule of the universe is that two contradictory things cannot be true at the same time. A person cannot be alive and not alive at the same time, for example. Which is exactly what was happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What happens when a fundamental law of the universe is broken? Things fall apart. The universes start merging. And when that happens, one must prevail.</span>
</p><p><span>The Stones could only hope for the heroes to save their own universe, because while it had a laundry list of problems, a universe ruled by the Mad Titan with no one to resist him was much, </span><em><span>much </span></em><span>worse. </span>And so the Stones wait for the heroes to be born again.</p><p>Exactly forty-six years after the creation of the new universe, this story begins.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>